A refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh by including a body in which a storage compartment is formed, a cold air supplying device for supplying cold air to the storage compartment, and a door configured to open/close the storage compartment.
Drawers configured to accommodate food may be provided in the storage compartment, and the drawers may be drawn or inserted together with the door. When a plurality of drawers are provided in the storage compartment, lower drawers therefrom are generally drawn or inserted together with the door, and upper drawers therefrom are generally drawn or inserted manually by a user.
Thus, when the user wants to draw an upper drawer, the user has to draw the door and then has to grasp and draw the upper drawer manually.